


The Love of a Vampire (Interview with the Vampire)

by MoHiggins15



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: 1791, Action, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Sexual Content, Vampires, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: When a young girl is sucked back in time to 1791 there not only is she met with confusion, but also by a cruel Vampire Lestat and he's newly turned Vampire companion Louis. As her life is spared by Louis plea Lestat demands she be enslaved to them for as long as she lives. However, as things began changing and a new member to their "family" Claudia joins as a young child Vampire so do new problems and dangers arrive through Elaine's new life in 1791. This new life with Vampire's.





	

I wasn't sure why or how, but once in my lifetime when I was but 18 years old, I awoke in an unfamiliar world. A one where I had read in stories about. A world for all we know could never had existed. But the one I went to was not one you read about in history books. The world I went to was filled with danger,lust,and monsters. It was a world far from my own and for the longest time and even now I still wander around feeling like I could have changed everything some how. Being only 18 I wasn't sure what happened. I remembered I was driving in a storm headed home. In moments there was a flash of lightening and the filling of water in my lungs and then waking up on a beach washed up in and old torn dress, but that comes later.

 

I walked around the party going on. There were large bonfires here and there and some drunk shouting teens and loud music. "This is what we came for?" my friend Rae asked. I laughed glancing at her"Looks that way." We saw couples near the tree line. Some boyfriends shoving heir tongues down there skinny minny girlfriends throats and some holding their asses like a football signed by Cam Newton. "Gross." we said in unison and continued walking. After a few hours we had met some of our other friends and talked a while before I decided to leave for home. On my way I had called my mother telling her I would be home. "Did you have fun?" she asked. I rolled my eyes remembering the couples and thinking how inappropriate and gross but also knowing that no man would ever hold me that way because of the way I am. Short,fat,red cheeks,wavy dull hair,pale blue eyes, and clumsy as a new born colt. I shrugged and smiled "Could have been more fun but it was a party." Smiling as my mother continued to talk about family night and how my little sister beat everyone at bowling I smiled listening wishing I hadn't of left them for a dumb party. "Well, be careful on your way home. I love you honey." I smiled "I love you-" I was cut off when my car spun out of control and I dropped my phone. I was heading towards the bridge when I hit a tree and my car flipped twice and then went over the bridge. I gasped just about to scream but the car hit the water. My head slammed against the steering wheel and my vision went fuzzy. I could heard the water rushing and my eyes opened. I looked to see the glass cracking as the car sank farther into the water's. I screamed and the water from the cracks began filling the car swiftly. I fought to keep my head in air but the water rose over my head I pushed and pounded on the glass desperate to get out but it was to hard. I yanked and pulled on my buckle to get it off and it came off with a snap. Taking my feet I began pounding frantically on the window. My lungs were burning and longing to release air to get fresh air back inside. With one very hard kick the glass busted and so did all of my air come out. I pulled myself out and began swimming to the top. But no matter how hard I swam or how fast I kicked I could never reach the surface of the water. It seemed only farther away. I then screamed as my body refused to keep going and I sank to the black of the waters. Just as my eyes closed there was a bolt of lightening and then I popped to the surface taking in a big gasp of air.

 

My eyes opened up with a gasp to see the sunsetting sky. I coughed harshly and rolled over to feel the waved of the water hitting me. I figured some how i had swam and made it out. But something felt different. Looking down I gasped to see myself in a torn old dress from the 17 or 1800's. "What the hell." I breathed with my eyes wide. Standing I looked around and realized I was on a beach of some sort. There was a large city behind me and people in similar dresses and top hats. "I'm dreaming....I'm dreaming" I mumbled closing my eyes tightly. Opening them I only saw the same place. Panic flooded me as I looked all around ack and forth and then reality set in. One of two things were happening. I'm stuck in a horrible dream or this is real.

**Author's Note:**

> "How do we seem to you? Do you find us beautiful, magical? Our white skin, our fierce eyes? 'Drink' you ask me, but do you have any idea of what I am? What Iv'e become?"


End file.
